wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Zaginiony świat/11
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: XI. „Choć raz jeden ja byłem bohaterem...“ Lord Roxton miał słuszność, przypuszczając, że jakiś trujący jad mógł się udzielić przez ukąszenie wstrętnych stworzeń, które nas napadły. Rankiem, po tej pierwszej naszej przygodzie na płaskowzgórzu, Summerlee i ja cierpieliśmy obaj mocno z powodu bólu i gorączki, a Challenger miał tak potłuczone kolano, że chodził z wielką trudnością. Siedzieliśmy w obozie przez cały dzień i sam tylko lord Roxton pracował usilnie, podwyższając i wzmacniając cierniste wały, naszą jedyną obronę. Pamiętam, że przez cały ten długi dzień, prześladowało mnie uczucie, że jesteśmy śledzeni pilnie, choć nie mógłbym wskazać ani skąd, ani przez kogo. Wrażenie to było tak silne, że zwierzyłem się z niego profesorowi Challengerowi, który tłomaczył to rozdrażnieniem nerwowem, wywołanem gorączką. Oglądałem się ciągle na wszystkie strony, przekonany, że coś zobaczę, lecz widziałem tylko ciemny wał naszego kolczastego ogrodzenia, lub ponury piwniczny cień olbrzymich drzew, tworzących sklepienie nad naszemi głowami, a jednak to uczucie, że jakieś złośliwe moce śledzą nas i grożą nam, rosło z każdą chwilą. Myślałem o zabobonnej trwodze indjan w obec tajemniczego „Kurupuri“, groźnej, czającej się w lasach potęgi, i zaczynałem rozumieć, jak dalece obecność tej straszliwej istoty może dręczyć tych, którzy wtargnęli do jej odległego i poświęconego schroniska. Tej nocy (trzeciej w krainie Maple Whita) spotkała nas znowu przygoda, która pozostawiła nam straszne wrażenie i wzmogła jeszcze naszą wdzięczność dla lorda Roxtona, że uczynił tak niezdobytą naszą twierdzę. Spaliśmy już wszyscy, rozłożywszy się naokoło przygasającego ogniska, gdy obudziły nas, a raczej wyrwały ze snu, przeraźliwe krzyki i wrzaski, najstraszniejsze jakie sobie można wyobrazić. Nie znam nic, do czego by można porównać te przeraźliwe głosy, dochodzące z odległości nie większej niż sto kroków od naszego obozu. Krzyk ten rozdzierał uszy jak gwizdanie lokomotywy, lecz był od niego silniejszy, rozbrzmiewający najwyższem napięciem trwogi i męczarni. Zatykaliśmy dłońmi uszy by nie słyszeć tego wstrząsającego nerwy wołania. Zimny pot wystąpił mi na czoło, a serce omdlewało na odgłos rozpaczliwego krzyku, w którym odzywały i ześrodkowywały się wszystkie bóle, wszystkie trwogi dręczonej istoty. Ale prócz tego odzywał się inny jeszcze odgłos przerywanego, gardłowego śmiechu, dzikiego rozweselenia, zdumiewającego w tej chwili swym kontrastem z budzącymi grozę wrzaskami. Przerażający ten duet trwał przez trzy może cztery minuty; na wszystkich drzewach szumiały liście, poruszane przez zrywające się spłoszone ptaki. Nagle ucichło wszystko... Siedzieliśmy długo, pogrążeni w pełnem grozy milczeniu... Wreszcie lord Roxton rzucił pęk gałęzi na ogień, który zapłonął żywszym blaskiem i oświetlił niespokojne twarze mych towarzyszów migocąc słabszymi odblaskami na gałęziach wielkich drzew, otaczających nasze obozowisko. — Co to było? — szepnąłem. — Dowiemy się rano — odrzekł lord Roxton. — To gdzieś blizko, na tej samej polance. — Mieliśmy dziś szczęście słyszeć tragedję z przedhistorycznych czasów; dramat odgrywający się w sitowiu, na brzegu jakiejś laguny z Jurajskiej epoki, gdy większy smok dławił mniejszego w mule błotnym — przemówił Challenger tak uroczyście, jak nigdy jeszcze nie przemawiał. — Wielkie to szczęście dla człowieka, że pojawił się na kuli ziemskiej później od innych stworzeń. Bo przedtem panowały na niej siły, którym jego odwaga ani jego broń nie zdołałyby się oprzeć. Cóżby mu pomogła jego maczuga, jego łuki i strzały w obec takich potęg, jakie rozpętały się dzisiejszej nocy? Nawet nasza broń byłaby bezsilna w obec takiego potwora! — Sądzę, że jednak można trochę liczyć na mojego przyjaciela — odrzekł lord Roxton, głaszcząc swój karabin. Summerlee podniósł głowę. — Pst! — szepnął. — Coś słychać?... W głębokiej ciszy, rozległo się ciężkie regularne stąpanie. Kroki jakiegoś zwierzęcia, stąpanie łap ciężkich, lecz miękkich, stawianych ostrożnie na ziemi. Przesunęło się to zwolna koło naszej zagrody i przystanęło przy wejściu. Słychać było świszczący odgłos, podnoszący się i cichnący oddech zwierzęcia. Tylko słabe, z kolczastych gałęzi ogrodzenie oddzielało nas od tego straszydła... Chwyciliśmy wszyscy za strzelby, a lord Roxton wysunąwszy mały pęczek gałęzi, zrobił otwór w płocie. — Na świętego Jerzego! — szepnął. Zdaje się, że go widać! Schyliłem się i przez ramię lorda Roxtona spojrzałem w otwór. Tak, i ja go zobaczyłem! W głębokim cieniu drzewa, stał jeszcze głębszy cień, czarny. niewyraźny... Jakiś kształt przyczajony, groźny i potężny... Nie większy od konia, lecz o cielsku potężnem i rozrosłem. Syczący oddech, regularny i pełny jak oddech parowej maszyny, zdradzał silną budowę. Raz, gdym się poruszył, zdawało mi się, że widzę blask dwojga strasznych, zielonawych ślepiów... A potem usłyszeliśmy niewyraźny szelest, jakby zwierzę pełzało przed siebie... — Myślę, że gotuje się do skoku! — szepnąłem, kładąc palec na cynglu karabina. — Nie strzelaj! nie strzelaj! — szepnął lord Roxton. — Odgłos strzału w ciszy nocnej, rozejdzie się na milę w około. Zatrzymaj to na ostatni ratunek... — Jeśli przeprawi się przez to ogrodzenie, zginiemy! — powiedział Summerlee, śmiejąc się nerwowo. — Nie! nie pozwolimy mu na to! — zawołał lord Roxton. — Wstrzymajcie się od strzału lak najdłużej... Może znajdę na niego inny sposób... Trudno wyobrazić sobie czyn odważniejszy. Lord Roxton nachylił się nad ogniskiem, pochwycił płonącą gałęź i w mgnieniu oka wysunął się otworem przez siebie zrobionym w ogrodzeniu... Potwór rzucił się z groźnem chrapnięciem... Ale lord Roxton nie wahając się ani chwili, poskoczył ku niemu zwinnie i lekko, i cisnął płonącą głownię prosto w łeb zwierzęcia... Przez jedno mgnienie mignęła mu okropna maska, podobna do łba olbrzymiej ropuchy; pokryta guzami i wrzodami skóra i wielka, szeroka paszcza, umazana świeżą krwią... Zatrzeszczały gałęzie w zaroślach i straszny gość uciekł... — Pewny byłem, że ulęknie się ognia — powiedział, śmiejąc się lord Roxton, gdy powróciwszy przez otwór, rzucił głownię w ognisko. — Nie powinieneś był pan narażać się na takie niebezpieczeństwo! — zawołaliśmy jednomyślnie. — Nie było innego sposobu. Gdyby wpadł między nas, bylibyśmy się pozabijali strzelając do niego... A gdybyśmy byli strzelali przez gałęzie i tylko zranili go, przeskoczyłby niezawodnie przez ogrodzenie... Uważam, że wydobyliśmy się z biedy małym kosztem... Ale co to było? Uczeni spojrzeli na siebie z wyraźnem wahaniem. — Co do mnie, nie potrafiłbym nazwać tego zwierzęcia — odrzekł Summerlee, zapalając fajkę u ogniska. — Mówiąc to, dajesz pan dowód wielkiego naukowego taktu — odezwał się Challenger. — I ja sam nie mogę powiedzieć nic, prócz ogólnikowego określenia, że prawdopodobnie dzisiejszej nocy, spotkaliśmy się z jakąś odmianą mięsożernego „dinosaurusa“. Wyrażałem już poprzednio przypuszczenie, że tego rodzaju stworzenia istnieją na tem płaskowzgórzu. — Mnie zaś przychodzi na myśl — zauważył Summerlee, że różne przedhistoryczne zwierzęta zaginęły, nie pozostawiając żadnych śladów. Byłoby to wielką śmiałością przypuszczać, że potrafimy nazwać wszystkie te, jakie tu możemy spotkać. — Niezawodnie, możemy tylko określić je ogólnikowo. Może jutro jaki ślad ułatwi nam sprawdzenie tożsamości tego zwierzęcia. A tymczasem możemy się zdrzemnąć... — Ale nie bez straży — zastrzegł lord Roxton stanowczo. — Nie można narażać się lekkomyślnie w takich okolicznościach. Każdy z nas będzie trzymał straż kolejno przez dwie godziny. — W takim razie ja zacznę wartować, bo chcę skończyć zaczętą fajkę — zaproponował profesor Summerlee. I od tej chwili nigdy już nie spaliśmy bez postawienia straży. Dowiedzieliśmy się rankiem jaki był powód ohydnych wrzasków, które nas pobudziły w nocy. Polanka iguanodonów stała się widownią straszliwej rzezi. Widząc wielkie kałuże krwi i olbrzymie strzępy mięsa porozrzucane na wszystkie strony na zielonej murawie, wyobraziliśmy sobie, pod pierwszem wrażeniem, że padło tam dużo ofiar, lecz po bliższem zbadaniu okazało się, że są to szczątki jednego tylko z tych niezgrabnych potworów, rozszarpanego przez zwierzę może nie większe, lecz o wiele od niego drapieżniejsze. Obaj profesorowie zasiedli, zatapiając się w rozprawach, oglądając każdy strzęp mięsa ze śladami krwiożerczych zębów i ogromnych pazurów. — Z wydaniem sądu musimy jeszcze poczekać — przemówił profesor Challenger, trzymając na kolanach ogromny płat białawego mięsa. — Niektóre wskazówki przemawiają za obecnością tygrysa o szablowych zębach, jakiego ślady znajdujemy w wykopaliskach naszych jaskiń, lecz stworzenie, które się nam ukazało dziś w nocy, bez żadnej wątpliwości większe jest i należy raczej do gromady gadów. Ja osobiście przypuszczałbym, że to „allosaurus“. — Albo „megalosaurus“ — dodał Summerlee. — Właśnie. Można przypuszczać, że to jaka odmiana mięsożernego „dinosaurusa“. Spotyka się wśród nich rozmaite odmiany; zwierzęta najokropniejsze, jakie kiedykolwiek były plagą dla ziemi a skarbem dla muzeów... Roześmiał się szeroko i głośno z własnego dowcipu, bo choć nie miał zmysłu humorystycznego, jednak najmniejszy żart, jaki mu się udało stworzyć, pobudzał go do gwałtownych wybuchów śmiechu. — Im mniej hałasu, tem lepiej — wyrzekł krótko lord Roxton. — Nie wiemy kto, lub co może być w pobliżu... A jeżeli temu jegomości przyjdzie do głowy wrócić tu, i porwać którego z nas na śniadanie, nie będziemy wtedy mieli ochoty do śmiechu. Ale co to jest ta plama na skórze iguanodona? Na ciemnej, łuskami pokrytej, łupkowego koloru skórze, w okolicy łopatki, odznaczała się okrągła plama czegoś podobnego do asfaltu. Nikt z nas nie mógł odgadnąć co to być może, choć Summerlee utrzymywał, że to samo zauważył na jednym z młodych iguanodonów, które widzieliśmy przed dwoma dniami. Challenger nie odzywał się, siedząc napuszony i zadąsany, z miną taką, jakgdyby mógł wyjaśnić tę zagadkę, gdyby tylko zechciał. Ostatecznie lord Roxton zwrócił się do niego z zapytaniem: — Jeżeli milord pozwala mi łaskawie otworzyć usta, będę szczęśliwy wyrażając moje zdanie — wyrzekł z przesadną ironją. — Nie jestem przyzwyczajony by mnie upominano w sposób jakiego milord używa. I nie wiedziałem, że trzeba prosić o pozwolenie, chcąc się roześmiać z niewinnego żartu... Dopiero po uroczystem przeproszeniu, drażliwy profesor raczył się uspokoić i usadowiwszy się na pniu przewróconego drzewa, wygłosił wykład jakby w obecności uczniów... — Co do tej plamy, skłaniam się do zdania mego przyjaciela i kolegi, profesora Summerlee, że jest to ślad asfaltu. Ponieważ to płaskowzgórze ma charakter wulkaniczny, a asfalt pozostaje w związku z siłami plutonicznemi; przypuszczam, że istnieje on tu w stanie płynnym i że te zwierzęta mogą się z nim stykać. Ale nierównie ciekawsze jest zagadnienie odnoszące się do mięsożernego potwora, którego ślady widzimy na tej polance. Wiemy już, że całe płaskowzgórze ma rozległość zaledwie przeciętnego angielskiego hrabstwa. Na tej ograniczonej przestrzeni, żyje pewna liczba stworzeń zaginionych już na całej kuli ziemskiej, i żyje od niezliczonych wieków. — Możnaby tedy przypuszczać, że mięsożerne zwierzęta, mnożąc się bez przeszkody, wyczerpały już zapasy mięsa i albo musiały zmienić sposób zywienia się, albo wyginąć z głodu. Lecz widzimy, że tak nie jest. Możemy więc tylko przypuszczać, że równowagę w przyrodzie utrzymują jakieś prawa ograniczające ilość drapieżników. I jednem z najciekawszych zadań, jakie nas czekają, będzie wykrycie tego prawa... Mam nadzieję, że zdarzy nam się wkrótce sposobność do dalszego badania, tych mięsożernych „dinosaurusów“. — A ja mam nadzieję, że nie trafi się taka sposobność — wtrąciłem. Profesor podniósł krzaczaste brwi jak nauczyciel szkółki, na niewłaściwe odezwanie się zuchwałego malca, lecz nie odpowiedział nic, tylko zapuścił się z profesorem Summerlee w uczoną rozprawę co do warunków, zapobiegających zbyt wielkiemu rozmnażaniu się mięsożernych zwierząt, lub też zmniejszeniu się ilości zwierząt służących im za pożywienie. Owego poranku wyrysowaliśmy mapę części płaskowzgórza, omijając bagno pterodaktylów i kierując się brzegiem strumienia w przeciwnym kierunku, to jest ku wschodowi. W tamtej stronie były gęste lasy, z tak wielką ilością zarośli, że posuwaliśmy się bardzo powoli. Mówiłem dotąd o okropnościach krainy Maple Whita, lecz była w niej i strona odwrotna, bo cały ten ranek spędziliśmy wśród cudownych kwiatów, białych i żółtych, co według zdania profesorów, jest barwą pierwotną kwiatów. Miejscami pokrywały one całą ziemię, tak, że brnęliśmy po kostki, po tym czarującym kobiercu, o zapachu prawie odurzającym. Pszczoły, zwyczajne europejskie pszczoły, unosiły się z brzękiem, całemi rojami naokoło nas. Gałęzie niektórych drzew uginały się pod ciężarem owoców, znanych i nieznanych nam gatunków, dzięki czemu oszczędziliśmy trochę naszych zapasów. W tej leśnej puszczy pełno było szlaków wydeptanych przez zwierzęta, a na miejscach bagnistych, liczne odbicia dziwnych jakichś tropów, oprócz śladu „ignauodonów“. Raz ujrzeliśmy kilku tych olbrzymów pasących się w zaroślach, a lord Roxton dojrzał przez lunetę, że miały na sobie także ślady asfaltu, lecz w innych miejscach niż tamten rozszarpany w nocy. Nie mogliśmy sobie wytłomaczyć przyczyny tego dziwnego objawu. Spotykaliśmy też i dużo mniejszych zwierząt: jeżozwierze, mrówkojady pokryte łuską i dzikie świnie, srokate z długimi, zakrzywionymi kłami. Raz, w przerwie między drzewami, ukazało się nam zielone wzgórze w pewnem oddaleniu, a po jego grzbiecie przebiegło żwawo jakieś zwierzę brunatnego koloru; przebiegło tak szybko, że nie mogliśmy go rozeznać. Lord Roxton utrzymywał, że to jeleń, lecz musiał być tak ogromny, jak te potworne irlandzkie łosie, które od czasu do czasu, znajdują na dnie bagnisk mego ojczystego kraju. Od czasu odwiedzin zagadkowego gościa w naszym obozie, powracaliśmy zawsze z obawą. Ale zastawaliśmy wszystko w porządku. Owego wieczoru odbyliśmy walną naradę nad naszem obecnem położeniem i planami na przyszłość, dotyczącymi bliższego zbadania tajemniczej krainy Maple Whita. Rozpoczął narady Summerlee. Przez cały dzień był bardzo kłótliwy, a ostatecznie wzmianka lorda Roxtona o planach na dzień następny wywołała wybuch goryczy. — Co mamy robić dziś, jutro i ciągle i bezustanku? — powiedział. — Szukać sposobu wydobycia się z pułapki, w którąśmy wpadli! Wy sobie łamiecie głowy jak się dostać do wnętrza tego kraju. A ja sądzę, że naszem zadaniem powinno być tylko znalezienie sposobu jak się stąd wydostać! — Dziwi mnie, że człowiek uczony może żywić takie uczucia — zagrzmiał Challenger, gładząc majestatycznie brodę. — Jesteśmy w kraju, który ambitnemu przyrodnikowi nastręcza pole do badań najwspanialszych, jakie mieli ludzie od początku świata; a pan proponujesz opuszczenie tego pola po powierzchownem zaledwie obejrzeniu tego co się w niem mieści! Spodziewałem się czegoś lepszego po panu, profesorze! — Powinien pan jednak pamiętać, — przerwał mu cierpko Summerlee — że mam w Londynie liczny zastęp słuchaczów pozostawionych teraz na łasce zupełnie niedostatecznego zastępcy. I to stanowi zasadniczą różnicę między nami, bo o ile mi wiadomo, profesorze Challenger, pan nie zajmujesz się pracą edukacyjną. — I słusznie — odrzekł Challenger. — Bo uważam za świętokradztwo, marnowanie na taką pracę umysłu przeznaczonego do wyższych zadań. — Doprawdy? — zagadnął szyderczo Summerlee. Ale lord Roxton zmienił kierunek rozmowy. — Muszę wyznać — zaczął — że uważałbym za smutną ostateczność, gdybym musiał wracać do Londynu, nie dowiedziawszy się nic więcej o tej krainie, w której jesteśmy. — I ja nie śmiałbym stanąć przed obliczem pana Mac Ardle — odezwałem się z kolei. — Nie przebaczyłby mi opuszczenia tak niewyzyskanego materjału. Zresztą, choćbyśmy chcieli się stąd wydostać, nie możemy tego dokonać. — Nasz młody przyjaciel wynagradza liczne swoje umysłowe braki, pewną miarą zdrowego rozsądku — zrobił uwagę Challenger. — Interesa jego opłakanego zawodu są nam obojętne; ale ma on słuszność twierdząc, że wydostać się stąd nie możemy, a w takim razie, szkoda marnować energję na jałowe rozprawy. — Szkoda marnować energję w każdym innym kierunku — burknął Summerlee z poza dymu swojej fajeczki. — Pozwólcie sobie przypomnieć, że wysłano nas tu w misji ściśle określonej, to jest, dla sprawdzenia wiarogodności odkryć profesora Challengera. Te odkrycia, obowiązany jestem to przyznać, możemy stwierdzić stanowczo. Więc nasze zadanie jest już spełnione. Co się zaś tyczy badań na tem płaskowzgórzu, jest to zadanie tak olbrzymie, że spełnić je może tylko liczna wyprawa, odpowiednio wyekwipowana. Gdybyśmy się na to porwali, jedynym wynikiem byłoby tylko, że nie powrócilibyśmy nigdy z tym cennym dorobkiem naukowym, jaki już zdobyliśmy. Profesor Challenger wymyślił sposób wejścia na to płaskowzgórze, które zdawało się niedostępne; sądzę, że mamy prawo żądać od niego równej pomysłowości, ażeby nam ułatwił powrót do świata, z któregośmy przybyli. Wyznaję, że zdanie profesora wydało mi się zupełnie słuszne. Nawet na Challengerze zrobiło to wrażenie, że nie zdołałby nigdy zwyciężyć swych wrogów, gdyby dowody jego twierdzeń, nie doszły do ich wiadomości. — Zejście na dół przedstawia bardzo wielkie trudności — wyrzekł po chwili — ale jednak nie wątpię, że potęga inteligencji potrafi je zwyciężyć. Zgadzam się na zdanie kolegi, że dłuższy pobyt w tym kraju jest niepodobieństwem, ale odmawiam stanowczo wycofania się stąd, bez zbadania, choćby powierzchownego, tego płaskowzgórza, któreby nam umożliwiło odrysowanie jego mapy. Profesor Summerlee chrząknął niecierpliwie. — Spędziliśmy tu całe dwa dni na badaniach — odrzekł — i niewiele więcej wiemy o topografji tej krainy, niż w chwili przybycia. Nie podlega wątpliwości, że kraj jest lesisty, więc potrzebaby długich miesięcy na przedarcie się przez te gęstwiny. Inna rzecz, gdyby tu w pośrodku, wznosił się szczyt góry, ale tu przeciwnie, poziom zniża się do środka... W tej to chwili zstąpiło na mnie natchnienie. Oczy moje padły trafem na sękaty pień olbrzymiego drzewa gingko, którego gałęzie zwieszały się nad nami. Wierzchołek jego, niezawodnie przenosił wszystkie inne. Jeżeli brzeg płaskowzgórza był najwyższym punktem, więc i to potężne drzewo, mogło zastąpić strażnicę, górującą nad całą okolicą. Za chłopięcych moich czasów, które spędziłem w Irlandji, byłem zręczny i śmiały do wspinania się na drzewa. Celowałem w tem między towarzyszami. Czułem, że dam sobie radę między gałęziami. Gdyby mi się tylko udało oprzeć nogi na najniższych konarach, dostałbym się już bez żadnej wątpliwości na wierzchołek... Towarzysze przyjęli z zapałem moją propozycję. — Nasz młody przyjaciel — odezwał się Challenger, wydymając czerwone policzki — jest zdolny do ćwiczeń gimnastycznych, niedostępnych dla ludzi silniejszej budowy i okazalszej powierzchowności. Pochwalam jego postanowienie... — Na świętego Jerzego! chłopcze i trafiłeś na właściwą drogę! — zawołał lord Roxton, klepiąc mnie po plecach. — Nie pojmuję, że nam to pierwej na myśl nie przyszło! Mamy już tylko godzinę dnia, lecz jeśli weźmiesz ze sobą notatnik, możesz zdjąć jeszcze szkic mapy. Postawimy trzy skrzynki od nabojów, jedna na drugiej, pod drzewem i wywindujemy cię na nie. Lord Roxton stanął na skrzynkach i podpierał mnie z tyłu, gdy obróciłem się twarzą do pnia, Challenger przyskoczył niespodzianie i podrzucił mnie swą wielką łapą w górę z taką siłą, że prawie wepchnął na gałęzie. Objąwszy obu rękoma gałęź, wdrapywałem się z wysiłkiem, aż wydźwignąłem w górę całe ciało i objąłem pień kolanami. Nad głową miałem trzy doskonałe gałęzie, stanowiące niejako szczeble drabiny, a nad niemi, całą gęstwinę wygodnych gałęzi. Zacząłem się dźwigać w górę tak szybko, że wkrótce znikła mi z oczu ziemia, a gąszcz listowia otoczył naokoło. Spotykałem niekiedy zapory na przestrzeni ośmiu lub dziesięciu stóp, musiałem się przedzierać przez łodygi jakiegoś pnącza, lecz posuwałem się ciągle w górę i grzmiący głos Challengera dochodził mnie już tylko stłumiony, ze znacznej odległości. Lecz drzewo było tak ogromne, że spojrzawszy w górę, nie mogłem jeszcze dojrzeć rzedniejących liści. Na gałęziach wisiały wielkie, gęste jak krzaki, zwoje jakiejś pasożytniczej rośliny. Wysunąłem głowę, chcąc zobaczyć co jest za tym zwojem zieloności i — o mało nie spadłem z drzewa, przejęty zdumieniem i trwogą na widok tego co tam ujrzałem! Jakaś twarz wpatrywała się we mnie, oddalona najwyżej o dwie stopy. Stworzenie do którego twarz ta należała, przyczaiło się za pasożytem i wyjrzało na mnie jednocześnie, gdy ja wysunęłem głowę. Twarz była wielka, płowa, pokryta brodawkami, z nosem spłaszczonym, z wystającą dolną szczęką, okolona frendzlą z twardej, szczeciniatej sierści. Twarz ludzka, a przynajmniej podobniejsza do ludzkiej, niż wszystkie małpie twarze, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem. Oczy, osadzone pod gęstemi, krzaczastemi brwiami, miały wyraz dziki i zwierzęcy, a gdy paszcza otworzyła się, wydając groźne chrapanie, ujrzałem w niej zakrzywione, ostre psie zęby. W złych oczach tego stworzenia wyczytałem nienawiść i groźbę. A potem, szybko jak błyskawica, odbił się w nich wyraz niesłychanej trwogi. Zatrzeszczały łamane gałęzie, zwierzę dało gwałtowny skok w zieloną gęstwinę liści, mignęło kosmate cielsko, podobne do rudawej świni i wszystko znikło wśród szumu rozkołysanych gałęzi i liści. — Co się stało? — zawołał z dołu Roxton. — Czy cię co złego spotkało? — Widzieliście go? — krzyknąłem, obejmując gałęź obu rękoma i drżąc cały z wrażenia. — Słyszeliśmy hałas, jakby ci się noga osunęła. Co to było? Byłem tak wstrząśnięty nagłem i niespodziewanem zjawieniem się tego małpozwierza, że zawahałem się, czy nie zejść na dół zaraz i opowiedzieć towarzyszom o tem spotkaniu. Lecz zapuściłem się już tak daleko, że zdawało mi się wstydem, powracać nie dopiąwszy celu wyprawy. Po długiej przerwie odzyskawszy oddech i odwagę, zacząłem wspinać się dalej. Raz, stąpnąwszy na spróchniałą gałąź, zawisłem tylko na rękach, ale na ogół wspinanie się szło łatwo. Wreszcie liście zaczęły rzednąć, a wiatr, który twarz mi obwiewał, był dowodem, że góruję już nad innemi drzewami. Postanowiłem jednak nie oglądać się dopóki nie dojdę na sam wierzchołek i wdrapywałem się, aż najwyższa gałęź ugięła się pod moim ciężarem. Usiadłem wtedy wygodnie na dwóch rozwidlonych odnogach i zacząłem rozglądać się w cudownym krajobrazie tego dziwnego kraju. Słońce stało blisko zachodu, dzień był jeszcze jasny i pogodny, więc całe płaskowzgórze rysowało się wyraźnie w dole. Widziane z tej wysokości przedstawiało podłużny kształt, szerokości około trzydziestu mil, długości około dwudziestu. Poziom jego zniżał się ze wszystkich stron ku środkowi, gdzie leżało rozległe jezioro. Mogło ono mieć z jakie dziesięć mil obwodu i wody jego połyskiwały zielonkawo w wieczornem świetle, okolone gęstym pasem sitowia, a na powierzchni odznaczały się żółte ławice, błyszczące jak złoto pod promieniami zachodzącego słońca. Na tych ławicach, leżały jakieś czarne, podłużne stworzenia, za wielkie na aligatory, za długie na czółna. Przez lunetę mogłem dojrzeć, że to istoty żywe, ale nieznane mi zupełnie. Z tej strony płaskowzgórza, na której staliśmy, lesista powierzchnia, poprzerzynana polankami, ciągnęła się około sześciu mil, do środkowego jeziora. U moich stóp polanka iguanodonów, a dalej przerwa między drzewami, za którą znajdowało się bagno pterodaktylów. Lecz naprzeciw mnie, płaskowzgórze miało inny charakter. Bazaltowe skały, okrążające je, ciągnęły się w głąb, tworząc straszne urwiska około dwunastu stóp wysokie, pod któremi rozkładało się lesiste zbocze. U podstawy tych skał czerwonawych, na pewnej wysokości od ziemi, czerniały rzędy ciemnych, okrągłych otworów, które widziałem wyraźnie przez lunetę. W jednym z nich połyskiwało coś białawego, ale tego nie mogłem już rozróżnić, Rysowałem mapę okolicy, do zachodu słońca, a gdy ściemniło się zupełnie, zsunęłem się na dół do towarzyszów, oczekujących mnie niecierpliwie pod drzewem. Nareszcie i ja stałem się bohaterem dnia! Sam obmyśliłem tę wyprawę i sam ją wykonałem. Sporządziłem mapę, która mogła nam oszczędzić całomiesięcznego błąkania się omackiem, wśród niebezpieczeństw. Każdy z towarzyszy uścisnął uroczyście moją rękę. Ale zanim zabrali się do oglądania mojej mapy, opowiedziałem im o spotkaniu wśród gałęzi z tą małpą, — On musiał tu być ciągle — dodałem na zakończenie. — Skąd to wnosisz? — zagadnął lord Roxton. — Bo bezustannie odczuwałem to, że jakaś złośliwa istota nas śledzi. Mówiłem o tem profesorowi Challengerowi. — Istotnie, nasz młody przyjaciel wspominał o tern — potwierdził profesor. — On jeden z pośród nas wszystkich, obdarzony jest celtycką wrażliwością na podobne rzeczy. — Cała teorja telepatji... — zaczął Summerlee, nakładając fajeczkę. — Jest zbyt obszerna by rozpoczynać dysputy nad nią — przerwał mu Challenger. — Ale powiedz mi — dodał, zwracając się do mnie, z miną wizytatora niedzielnej szkółki, egzaminującego uczniów — czy to stworzenie mogło skrzyżować duży palec na dłoni? — Nie zauważyłem tego, coprawda. — Czy miało ogon? — Nie miało. — A nogi o palcach chwytnych? — Przypuszczam, że nie mogłoby tak prędko biegać po gałęziach, gdyby ich nie obejmowało palcami nóg. — W południowej Ameryce, jeżeli mnie pamięć nie myli, co potwierdzi profesor Summerlee, żyje trzydzieści sześć gatunków małp, ale wśród nich niema małpy antropoida. Lecz widocznie, znajduje się ona w tej krainie, i nie jest odmianą kosmatego goryla, niespotykanego nigdzie poza Afryką i Wschodem. Musi to być gatunek brodaty i bezbarwny, co jest charakterystycznym dowodem, iż spędza życie w cieniu drzew. Należałoby teraz roztrzygnąć wątpliwość, czy bliższy on jest rodowi małp, czy też jest antropoidem. W tym ostatnim razie, może on właściwie stanowił to, co pospolicie nazywają „brakującem ogniwem“. Rozwiązanie tej wątpliwości, jest teraz naszem najpierwszem zadaniem. — Bynajmniej! — przerwał Summerlee stanowczo. — Obecnie, kiedy dzięki odwadze i inteligencji pana Malone, posiadamy już mapę, naszem jedynem zadaniem jest wydostać się cało z tego okropnego miejsca. Przedstawić możemy światu to, cośmy widzieli, a dalsze odkrycia pozostawić innym. Postanowiliśmy to jeszcze przed wyprawą pana Malone. — Zgoda, przyznaję i ja, że będę spokojniejszy, mając pewność, że wyniki naszych badań zostaną ujawnione — odrzekł Challenger. Ale w jaki sposób stąd się wydostać nie mam jeszcze pojęcia. Lecz dotąd nie spotkałem nigdy zadania, któregoby nie zdołała rozwiązać potęga mojego umysłu; więc przyrzekam wam, że jutro zacznę rozmyślać nad kwestją naszego powrotu. Na tem ostatniem stanęło. Wieczorem przy świetle jedynej świecy, odrysowaliśmy mapę, według zrobionego przeze mnie szkicu. Challenger wskazał ołówkiem wielką pustą przestrzeń pośrodku jeziora i spytał: — Jak je nazwiemy? Lord Roxton zabrał głos i zwrócił się do mnie: — Tobie, synku, przysługuje prawo nadania mu nazwy. Ty je pierwszy ujrzałeś i, na świętego Jerzego, jeżeli zechcesz je nazwać „jeziorem Malona“ — masz do tego zupełne prawo. — Słusznie! — poparł go Challenger. — Niech nasz młody przyjaciel nazwie jezioro. — Jeżeli tak — odrzekłem, czując, że się rumienię — „jeziorem Gladyssy“. Challenger spojrzał na mnie współczująco i pokiwał trochę szyderczo głową. — Chłopcy będą zawsze chłopcami — powiedział. — Niechże będzie „jezioro Gladyssy“.